You Let The Wrong go In
by Brujhah
Summary: Oskar, es ahora el cazador y mientras ve como su mundo va cambiando, le aterra la idea de dejarla de lado. Quizás ya no esta hecho para ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**You Let The Wrong go In**_

Se encerró en el baño de la biblioteca. Miró con asco las paredes rayadas, pero no pudo evitar leer los mensajes que estas decían. Sacó un cigarrillo, aunque sabía que estaba prohibido fumar ahí realmente no le importaba. Miró su reloj: faltaban solo catorce minutos para las siete, ya estaba oscuro y lo impropio de aquél número le dio un pésimo presentimiento. No podía ser doce o quince; catorce, era como revolver una cifra para dejarla en un número difícil de recordar, como aprenderse de memoria el número dieciséis millones ciento treinta y siete mil ochocientos cuarenta y uno. Tal vez algo saldría mal esa tarde, quizás debería retirarse y analizar a su objetivo con mayor cuidado.

"_Mejor pollo frito en la mano que polla fría en el ano"_

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Cuando era un niño el leer aquellas cosas simplemente le hubiera causado una vaga indiferencia, pero ahora que era un hombre le parecía estúpido y gracioso en partes iguales.

Desde que se marchara, Blackeberg se había empequeñecido, aunque lo cierto era que la gente había aumentado. Pero al menos la biblioteca del centro seguía siendo la misma. Inevitablemente se preguntó si es que alguien más estaría en su posición, idea que desechó de inmediato.

Nada violento había ocurrido en su antigua ciudad desde que encontraran a un hombre descompuesto y desangrado al lado del departamento en el cual vivía con su madre. Siguió el caso minuciosamente; el hombre resultó estar involucrado con una mujer que días atrás había ardido en el hospital. Era realmente escalofriante, y los detalles del caso hicieron volar la imaginación de la prensa. Pero eso fue lo último. Al pasar los primeros meses, sin más noticias de su hogar simplemente lo olvido.

Encendió su cigarrillo y se centró en la relajada luz que este emitía, volvió a las tres noches anteriores, a su última víctima. Había asaltado al viejo en su casa. Le resultó tan idiota la forma en la cual había caído que sintió lástima, casi dejó de lado su misión y eso era algo que le ocurría demasiado a menudo últimamente, sentía que en cualquier momento le descubrirían y se inventaba excusas para no hacer nada, pero finalmente imperó su misión; Eli contaba con é se acercó al departamento y golpeó la puerta, era una suerte que el pobre sufriera de insomnio, lo que le hacía especialmente adecuado para atacarlo a las dos de la madrugada, era una de las razones por las cuales Oskar le había elegido. Cuando este se asomó, siquiera se inmutó al disparar el dardo tranquilizador que lo arrastro al suelo, cogiéndolo antes de que lo tocara, lo arrastró dentro de su hogar.

* * *

><p>Años atrás cuando recién comenzara sus cacerías. Eli le había explicado como trabajaba su padre o el hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre. Así mismo Oskar recordó todos los detalles que aquél hombre había dejado tras de sí y le pareció casi un milagro el que la policía no hubiera dado antes con él. Incluso cuando recortaba las noticias que mostraban los asesinatos extraños que <em>"El Asesino del Ritual"<em> realizaba, existían demasiadas coincidencias como para ser llanamente casos aislados. El problema, al parecer, no era de la policía, si no de la sociedad; nadie en su país estaba acostumbrado a tal brutalidad. Así que cuando, finalmente el padre de Eli, había caído todo resultó ser parte de un tremendo suceso lleno de la más inaudita suerte.

Pero Oskar no se confiaba, era absurdo hacerlo.

Así que cuando atacó al viejo, procuró seguirlo cuatro días, el tiempo que siempre se tomaba para investigar a sus víctimas. No podía tardarse más, hacerlo significaba matar a Eli de hambre. Y desde hace tiempo que ella ya no aceptaba su sangre.

En su momento había pensado en que ella le mordería… pero estaba esa enfermedad, la que ella le contagiaría si es que llegaba a tocarlo. Así que en sus primeros años, antes de que Oskar matara por primera vez, subsistía de esa manera, le hacía cortes precisos que le drenaban casi un litro de sangre, lo suficiente para que recuperara fuerzas y fuera a cazar por las de ella.

En un principio no se atrevía a seguirla, pero con el pasar los meses se le hizo necesario, exclusivamente por curiosidad o morbo, le gustaba calificarlo de la primera manera pero sabía que se trataba de la segunda. Tanto tiempo leer sobre asesinatos y realmente nunca había visto uno.

"_Mentira, Eli mató a Lacke, frente a mi"_

Pero simplemente ya no se le hacía satisfactorio el solo imaginar cómo es que ocurría. Sabía y quería que llegara el momento en que él fuera quién cuidara de ella, en que él se encargara de todo. Solo bastaba esperar un par de años, solo un par de años…

* * *

><p>Su primera vez fue con una chica de dieciséis años, se coló en una fiesta mientras que Eli le esperaba fuera, en aquella ocasión no había seguido a la muchacha, por lo que se armó un gran revuelo cuando su cuerpo apareció en una de las habitaciones de la casa. De hecho ella estaba borracha y Oskar solo se había dejado conducir por ella. Incluso podría decirse que le había faltado el valor para cuando ella debió de haber estado lista y lo cierto es que no había atrevido a cortar su cuello. Finalmente fue Eli quién se deslizo a la habitación y mientras Oskar sujetaba a la muchacha, ella la bebía.<p>

Esa noche se había besado y tocado hasta que ella se fue a descansar.

Pensar en esa primera vez siempre lo calentaba. Ya que en esos años no había mucha diferencia entre ambos. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no podía besar o tocar a Eli, era ridículo podía matar tranquilamente pero no podía tocar a la chica.

Y el viejo… ¡oh si el viejo! Pues en realidad no había pasado mucho. Lo colgó tal cual lo había hecho el padre de Eli y lo desangró. Con el tiempo limitado para trabajar cortó sus dedos y le sacó los dientes, mientras que desmenuzó el cuerpo parte por parte, para hacer más fácil el traslado. Era en esos momentos en los cuales debía de corresponder a los límites, pasadas un par de horas, con el frío la sangre simplemente se congelaba y ya era inservible. Pero hace mucho que Oskar había dejado de ser aquél niño débil y patético que necesitaba que lo defendieran, entre las constantes mudanzas de un lado a otro, así como el arrastre de cuerpo y sus propias necesidades de hacerse más fuerte había logrado obtener la compleción necesaria para realizar todo aquello sin cansarse. Era quizás una de las cosas de las que realmente se sentía orgulloso.

Se había vuelto fuerte, extremadamente fuerte. Siempre cargaba los cuerpos en una de esas gigantescas mochilas de expedición, además una persona muerta, le parecía, pesaba mucho más de lo que se veía a primera vista.

Una vez hubo empacado todo, se felicitó ante la pulcritud que estaba logrando en su trabajo, realmente en aquella ocasión no había dejado una sola mancha. Sin embargo no se confió. Fue a la cocina del viejo y sacó sus propios trastos de limpieza; con cuidado pasó desinfectante por la esquina de una alta biblioteca, que le había servido para tensar la cuerda con la cual colgara al viejo de cabeza. También limpió el resistente candelabro que había servido de soporte final, pasó un trapeador por el suelo sobre el que había colocado el embudo y luego volvió a dejar la alfombra tal cual estaba.

La parte más agotadora del trabajo la realizó en el baño y a medida que cortaba y cercenaba, para aprovechar el tiempo, limpiaba. Al entrar se había puesto bolsas en las botas ya que de niño había leído sobre un caso, en el que al asesino lo identificaron por las marcas de su calzado y él no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

* * *

><p>Pronto serían las seis; estaba acomodando sus propios utensilios, ya que como en otras ocasiones, el viejo había acaparado más espacio del que había calculado. Fue cuando sintió una insistente molestia cobre él, como si le miraran con demasiada fijeza. Nuevamente sus paranoias lo estaba atacando, a veces creía que se trataba de los fantasmas de sus víctimas quienes, obviamente, enfadados se dedicaban a molestar, y de hecho, aquella idea se estaba haciendo un espacio en su cabeza, que tal vez era la culpable de sus tempranos remordimientos.<p>

Al fin de cuentas si Eli, que era un personaje de _"ficción" _existía ¿Cómo podría él negar la existencia de los fantasmas?

Pero cuando alzó la vista, el departamento seguía tan silencioso como lo había estado toda esa noche. Entonces notó la agenda, podría decirse que la había visto durante toda la noche, pero que solo en aquél momento tomaba un verdadero significado, parecido al de esos catorce minutos que faltaban para cumplir las siete. Era una señal de que algo no saldría bien, así que tenía que deshacerse de ella; la cogió e inmediatamente decidió que la quemaría junto a los dedos y a los dientes del viejo.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió del departamento, no había nadie. Ya casi daban las seis, hora a la que usualmente se levantaban los que comenzaban su día más temprano, sin embargo no se topó con nadie. Se acostumbró a no usar los caminos usuales, así que cada vez que asaltaba a una víctima, tomaba los senderos en los que fácilmente se podría borrar su huella, en ocasiones el mismo se dedicaba a hacerlo. Pero esa vez dividió el camino en dos, cuando llegó a la avenida principal cruzó hacia un supermercado y a pesar de sentir hambre no compró nada, su cabello y cara lo hacían demasiado reconocible. Una vez pasó el lugar siguió a un grupo de trabajadores a través de un bosque llano que daba a la autopista, ahí los recogía el bus de una empresa y bueno eso él ya lo sabía.<p>

La treta le sirvió para pasar como un trabajador más de cualquier otra empresa. Nadie le había hablado, así que no importaba si se acordaban de su cara o no, muchas, tal vez cientos de personas hacían aquél recorrido hacia la carretera.

* * *

><p>No fue él quien se interesó en esa agenda, fue Eli. A la tarde siguiente, ella encontró los datos del viejo. Nombre… nunca buscaba aprenderse los nombres, había leído que humanizaban a las personas y él no quería saber nada de eso. Fue de la agenda de donde acaeció algo parecido al desastre.<p>

Sin duda era la hija del viejo y lo más probable es que fuera un par de años menor que él o lo sería si es que estuviera viva. Ya que, al menos, la foto indicaba que había muerto ese mismo año.

¿Había asesinado él a una muchacha como ella?

No podía recordarlo. Se quedó largo rato observando sus ojos y sus facciones y no pudo llegar a otra conclusión más que, no solo le parecía linda sino hermosa.

¿Había asesinado él a una muchacha como ella?

No lo sabía. Quizás a cuantas chicas bellas para sus novios, padres y hermanos había eliminado. Pero no era hora de lamentarse, Eli contaba con él, Eli era la mujer más hermosa para él. Sin embargo un hecho evidente e irrefutable los estaba separando, siendo incluso más potente que la costumbre y el secreto terrible que ambos guardaban. Pero lo mejor era actuar como si en verdad nada de ello ocurriera. En ocasiones el cuerpo parecía gritarle, ya no sentía nada cuando Eli le tocaba y sentía asco de besarla.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Había asesinado él a una muchacha como esa?

¿Y si antes de matar las violaba?

No se veía con muchas opciones en ese sentido. Tener una relación con una muchacha normal era imposible ¿Quizás conseguir mujeres? pero Eli lo notaría. ¡Ja! Como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de su lejanía.

Pero Eli no decía nada, no hacía nada. O eso pensaba hasta que encontró la foto.

Lo cierto es que Oskar, había estado dispuesto a quemarla junto con los dientes y dedos de su padre. Pero por algún motivo que no entendió y que no quiso explicarse, no lo hizo.

¿Había asesinado él a una muchacha como esa?

No podía recordarlo y ahora estaba ahí en el baño de la biblioteca esperando a que una niña fuera ayudarle con su actual _"problema"._ Si no podía excitarse con ella, jamás lo lograría con Eli.

Pero cuando la niña entró a su cubículo, sintió nuevamente asco. Le entregó el dinero y se marchó.

¿Por qué todo tan de pronto se había vuelto una mierda? ¿O es que lo había sido siempre y él no lo había notado?

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

_Hola!_

_Quizás a muchos le resulte chocante ver a Oskar en una situación como aquella, pero me pareció casi poético el colocarlo en los mismos problemas que tenía Hakän cuando se trataba de "soltar" su frustración. _

_Si nos guiamos por la pelicula, quizás este cometiendo una especie de asesinato del personaje principal que es una victima. Pero realmente siendo una fan del libro no podía dejar de lado toda la información que sale en este y que la pelicula suprime. _

_Así que a menos de que quieran entender el por que, les aviso que de aquí en adelante HAY SPOILER del libro._

_1.- Pues bien, Hakän acude a esa misma biblioteca con el fin de tener sexo con niño, si es un pedofilo y al menos en el libro Eli se aprovecha de esa circunstancia para lograr que él case por ella, seduciéndolo y bueno ofreciéndole favores a cambio de la sangre que le provea. _

_Realmente ese sería el único spoiler. Ya que el resto lo deduzco por como se dan las cosas en el libro._

_En cierta ocasión leí que la razón por la cual Eli se acerca a Oskar, fuera de que el muchacho termina gustándole se trata de que siendo un niño, ya mantiene pensamientos de odio hacia quienes abusan de él y cargando su cuchillo se "divierte" imaginando que cuando apuñala a los árboles en verdad lo hace a sus enemigos. _

_Entonces, ella sabe que tiene a alguien que en un futuro podrá ser capaz de matar, cuando en diez años más ella siga siendo una niña y Hakän un anciano. Es por ello que ella deja "entrar" a Oskar, ya que como reza el titulo, se trata de dejar entrar a su vida al correcto y Oskar antes de conocerla es un futuro asesino en serie. Solo que al cimetar su "amor/amistad" ella logra que Oskar se marche con ella. _

_Así que finalmente es cuando comienzan los problemas entre ellos, por que Oskar crece y sería absurdo pensar que se mantendría solo para ella, ya que Eli siempre será una NIÑA, mientras que él se convertirá en hombre. Cuando Oskar entiende que no se siente atraído por Niñas, ya que a diferencia de Hakán él no tiene instintos pedofilos, lo que en cierto sentido lo adecenta dentro de esta, mi historia. _

_Bueno, no me extiendo más o esta explicación será más larga que la historia en si XD. Bueno, daré uno o dos espisodios más. Espero lo hallan disfrutado y obviamente un review se agradecerá. _

_Atte,.-_

_Brujhah.-_

_PD: POR CIERTO, RECOMIENDO MUCHO, PERO MUCHO CLIMBING UP THE WALLS DE RADIOHEAD PARA LA LECTURA Y SI QUIEREN VER EL FAN VIDEO QUE HICE DE LA PELICULA ACÁ LES DEJÓ EL LINK _

_http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v= 0fVBpYpD4B4_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: **_

_No tengo excusa. Solo me queda pedirles disculpas, sinceramente lamento la demora. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

Llegó a su nuevo hogar esa semana y Eli le esperaba. Se estremeció al verla sentada en el suelo con la vista fija en la puerta. Era como un cachorro que se queda esperando a su dueño, sin embargo no creía que un simple cachorro fuera capaz de estremecerle como lo hacía la niña. De todas maneras Oskar le sonrió y cuando se acercó a ella no dudo en plantarle un beso en la boca, pero aquél gesto maquinal le punzó en el pecho como hace rato venían haciéndolo ciertas y molestas sensaciones. Su turbación fue evidente para ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo Oskar? — este siguió de largo y negó tratando de calmarse. No entendía porque de pronto había sentido miedo.

— Solo estoy cansado — Eli no dijo nada.

Un cambio sustancial y paulatino estaba distanciando sus momentos junto a Oskar, ya no jugaban y con el tiempo él había dejado de buscarla. Por otro lado el asentamiento de _"normalidad"_ estaba impregnando cada cosa que ambos hicieran, ante la imposibilidad de ellos mismos tener una vida _"normal"._

Existían muchas diferencias entre Oskar y Hakän, tantas que en ocasiones tendía a extrañar al viejo y la ciega devoción que lo habían llevado a dar la vida por ella y, después de la muerte, el buscarla con el solo fin de hacerla suya(1*). Pero Oskar era de otra calaña, Hakän no era lo que ella llamaría un hombre malo, solo incomprendido y por ello había logrado dominarle y gustarle. A Oskar ella le gustó, no era ciega entendiendo eso, y ya no le gustaba; sus besos eran solo muestras de lealtad y deber, pero no existía deseo. La cuidaba como se cuida a una hermana y en su caso, estaba atado a ella por agradecimiento y el oscuro secreto que los rodeaba. Haberlo trasformado hubiera significado vagar como dos huérfanos por el mundo arriesgándose a demasiado. Era necesario que Oskar creciera y madurara para protegerla, pero eso había conllevado a que él se transformara en un verdadero adulto, responsable de llevar las cuentas de cada una de las casas en las que habían habitado, dedicado; solo bastaba ver como elegía, seguía y buscaba el alimento para ella, considerado, ya no le permitía vestir cualquier harapo, de hecho la llevaba a tiendas comerciales a buscarle ropa adecuada para una niña de su edad, y siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera limpia.

Esa sensación, Eli jamás la había sentido, llanamente era como tener una familia que, a diferencia de sus otros guardianes no esperaba nada de ella y solo entregaba. Y era grato, cálido y dulce. Tan completa y asombrada se sentía que no notó el momento exacto en que Oskar empezó a sentir rechazo hacia ella. O mejor dicho hacia tocarla o besarla, había algo en la mente del muchacho que le turbaba en cuanto se acercaba y lo que en un principio parecía ser solo un lapso (ya que otros con ella lo habían tenido y siempre había pasado) se transformó en meses y años de silenciosa y respetuosa compañía.

En un principio creyó que Oskar le _"engañaba"_ ¿Con quién? No podría decirlo, pasaban tan poco tiempo en una zona que difícilmente el chico podría hacerse de una relación, quizás lo hacía con esas mujeres que exigían pago, jamás sabría decirlo. Fue por lo mismo, que decidió negarse a beber su sangre, prácticamente obligándole a cazar para darle alimento. Quizás era su forma de castigarle por ignorarla. Ya no era tan simple ir abrazados por la calle, él ya era mucho más alto y en las ocasiones en las que salían juntos, era capaz de notar como llamaba la atención de las mujeres y si Oskar las ignoraba, sabía, era porque ella estaba a su lado.

Ya que a pesar de no decir o evidenciar nada, podía escucharlo en ocasiones jadeando en el baño, para salir de este laxo y relajado.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, lo fue al volver por él. Pero él también se dejó avasallar por ella, le había seguido y protegido. Aunque al principio el trato era bueno para ambos, el tiempo y él cambiaron, eso era innegable. Y solo ella se mantenía estática e inmóvil, incapaz de crecer o desarrollarse como una niña que en verdad era niño hermoso, pero niño al fin y al cabo. Y si ya Oskar había cedido ante ella, ante eso, no podía esperar que fuera toda su vida así.

Quizás pensaba en conocer a una chica.

Quizás pensaba en tener hijos.

— Me gustaría visitar a mi madre — soltó de pronto él —No sabe que he vuelto…

— Está bien… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No creo que sea buena idea, ella te conoce ¿Lo recuerdas? — Eli se acercó dando saltitos.

— Le puedes decir que soy tu hija y la de Eli…— se llevó una mano al mentón — ¿Qué nombre me pondrías? — Oskar la cogió de las axilas y la sentó en la mesa frente a él.

Dios, era tan liviana.

"_Una cáscara vacía"_

— Bella…— contestó y le estampó un beso en la frente — hermosa— continuó besándole los parpados —Preciosa — y Eli rio cuando le besó el mentón —Linda — entonces se detuvo.

— Me gusta Linda… — dijo ella, Oskar volvió a sonreír, para esta vez dejarla sobre la mesa y dirigirse al refrigerador, lo abrió con gestos cansados y se quedó observando su interior.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido Eli? — ella sabía que se refería a si tenía o no hambre, ya habían pasado dos días. Pero además de eso, Eli entendía que le estaba preguntando para dar inicio a todo el trabajo que Oskar se tomaba en cazar a sus víctimas y llevarle su sangre a ella. Pero bastaba verle para saber que ya se estaba hartando, jamás habían discutido por ello pero Eli lo sabía. Oskar giró hacia ella bebiendo del bidón de leche; unas gotas cayeron por el borde y recorrieron el mentón del muchacho, quién no se preocupó de ensuciar los bordes de su camisa. Era blanco sobre blanco, pero por unos segundos Eli se pregunto cómo se vería la sangre sobre aquella piel.

Sin embargo era arriesgado. No habría un guardián para sus días y existía la seria posibilidad de que Oskar le abandonara una vez que ella lo convirtiera. Finalmente asintió, no quería que Oskar se arriesgara nuevamente a salir, tan cerca de la muerte de su última victima. Por lo tanto bajó de la mesa con un salto, se giró y apoyó las manos en la mesa y en esta su rostro.

— Estoy bien — Oskar bajó la vista contrariado, o al menos así le pareció. Luego cerró el refrigerador y pasó a sentarse en el único sofá que había en la habitación. Eli apagó la luz y pasó a sentarse sobre las piernas del muchacho.

— De todas maneras iré mañana — dijo cogiendo el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión — no quiero arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo — Eli notó la sinceridad en aquellas palabras, pero intuyó que algo más existía. No como si Oskar la engañara, sino que le ocultaba algo. Pasó su brazo tras el cuello de este y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Oskar se alejó un poco y le sonrió antes de hacer él lo mismo.

Estaba incómoda, a pesar de ser rutina continua. Un par de años atrás, bastaba solo aquél gesto para que él respondiera, pero centrándose en su boca. Era un niño, ambos lo eran. Pero en la actualidad Oskar ya no se permitía ese tipo de acercamiento con ella. Por unos segundos recordó a Hakän y lo molesto, y extrañado que este se mostraba cuando ella quería dar inicio a sus juegos, los cuales compartía con un Oskar al que recién había conocido. En ocasiones Oskar volvía y la besaba, pero solo parecía querer cumplir con su deber para luego irse a dormir o simplemente marcharse.

_"Quizás está harto"_

Ella también lo estaba. Desvió la vista hacia los noticieros, los veían todas las noches, era la única forma de saber si es que existía alguna pista que condujera a la policía hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>Hace un par de meses debieron salir raudos de la ciudad de Upssala, cuando en medio de un trabajo la ex mujer de una víctima había regresado de noche a fastidiar a su esposo, Oskar que ya había colgado al hombre no alcanzó a hacer corte alguno y cubierto con un pasamontañas salió por la única salida existente; la puerta principal. La mujer creyó que se trataba de un asalto y aunque Oskar quería huir lo siguió para golpearlo.<p>

Si bien este se había vuelto muy fuerte, evitaba bajo toda circunstancia el enfrentamiento físico, así que solo huyó. Cuando llegó al departamento que arrendaba, deposito a Eli en una caja y se cambió de ciudad. Al despertar, debió conformarse con sangre de animal, cuando Oskar había logrado cazar un par de gatos y un perro. Pero al menos le sirvió para mantenerse de pésimo humor unos tres días, había estado furiosa. Pero obedeció cuando él le prohibió salir a cazar. Principalmente porque la mujer salió dando entrevista en todos los canales a nivel nacional, después de todo había salvado a su ex esposo de una muerte segura, aunque eso la televisión no lo sabía.

Llegaba a ser asfixiante la manera en la cual Oskar tomaba medidas de seguridad cuando se sentía amenazado, pero también era tierno con ella, como nunca nadie lo fue. Atendiendo a esas ultimas señales, Eli bajó la mano hasta la cremallera del muchacho, Oskar pareció no notarlo hasta que hizo un poco más de presión. Entonces le miró de reojo y solo dijo.

— Ahora no Linda… estoy cansado — Eli le sonrió por cómo le llamó, pero se guardó muy bien de demostrar algún gesto de molestia o decepción.

— ¿Está bien si salgo? — preguntó. Oskar le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

— Pensé que no tenías hambre…

— No es por eso… solo quiero salir…— Oskar asintió y procedió a colocarse de pie.

— Bien vamos, debo hacer algunas compras— Eli observó como Oskar se dirigió hacia un perchero cogió su chaqueta, guantes, una bufanda y un gorro que le cubría las orejas.

— Debes abrigarte — le dijo.

— No siento frío

— Eso no importa, no saldrás así — y sin prestarle más atención se dirigió a la habitación de ella para volver con un abrigo rojo, botas, guantes, bufanda y también un gorro que le cubría las orejas. Sin que ella se moviera en lo absoluto Oskar comenzó a prepararla, desde colocarle aquellas medias de lana, a cerrarle hasta arriba el cuello de la blusa que llevaba encima, para luego ponerle un chaleco grueso y sobre el cuello de este la bufanda, finalmente subía el cierre del abrigo hasta que estaba seguro de que ninguna corriente por mínima que fuera se colaría a molestar la piel de Eli.

Ella solo le observaba con atención y sin disimular la sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro.

— Serias un buen padre Oskar — le dijo, logrando que este le pusiera atención.

— Y tú una hija terrible.

* * *

><p>Salieron del departamento de la mano, como si fueran dos hermanos. Una vecina que recién llegaba los saludo y Oskar le ayudó con las bolsas que traía, a Eli todo eso le causaba mucha gracia y no podía evitar pensar que él era el más gentil de todos los cazadores y amantes que jamás tuviera.<p>

Oskar volvió a cogerle la mano, Eli comenzó a balancearlas tal cual lo haría una niña, cuando actuaba de esa manera él le sonreía más a menudo, no era tan distante y no se mostraba incómodo.

Tomaron el metro hasta la próxima estación y descendieron en Blackerberg. Oskar observó a su alrededor, solo hace un par de días se encerró en el baño de la biblioteca esperando que un niño fuera a darle placer, ahora la idea le causaba asco, pero no olvidó lo cerca que había estado de acceder. Como si al hacerlo, fuera más fácil contentar a Eli. Ciertamente que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, cuando era un niño el centro de la ciudad a esas horas estaba tan muerto como los alrededores de su hogar. Pero ahora todo era tiendas, farmacias de veinticuatro horas, un parque de diversiones que llamó vivamente la atención de Eli, librerías y un cine del cual la gente, en ese momento salía.

— ¿Cuándo veremos alguna película? — Oskar bajó la vista para mirarla.

— ¿No tendrás problemas con el sonido? — eso era cierto, con el volumen de los cines Eli solía alterarse.

— Quizás si me prestas tu walkman podré acostumbrarme — Oskar asintió.

— Es una buena idea — se detuvieron frente a un supermercado. Pero Oskar parecía más atento a lo que ocurría dentro de este, Eli observó, pero no le fue posible ver nada, varios estantes le cubrían la vista.

Sin embargo el reflejo de las luces de la rueda de la fortuna le hicieron ignorar a Oskar para girarse a ver el espectáculo. Tiró de la mano de este logrando captar su atención.

— ¿Podemos ir?

— Claro, solo espera acá — Oskar se soltó e ingreso al supermercado. Eli se quedó mirando el exterior, principalmente el parque de enfrente, poco segundos pasaron hasta que comenzó a sentirse molesta, sabía que significaba; alguien le miraba fijamente, giró y vio a un hombre mayor, estaba sentado solo un par de metros más allá de donde ella estaba. Parecía hambriento y cansado, una pierna se le doblaba de manera extraña.

— ¡Oye niña! — Eli le siguió observando, al parecer quería intimidarla, pero no lo conseguía. Eli solo hizo un vago gesto, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

— ¿Tienes una moneda? — No, Eli jamás llevaba monedas consigo, principalmente porque nunca usaba ropa con bolsillos excepto si es que salía con Oskar y al menos en esa ocasión no llevaba nada. De todas maneras asintió y se acercó al viejo extendiéndole su mano. Cuando el viejo fue a cogerla Eli le miró a los ojos y supo que el trabajo estaba hecho, el sujeto se le quedó mirando con una expresión que hace tiempo no veía. Eli extendió su mano para mostrar que estaba vacía, pero el hombre no reaccionó.

— Disculpa — dijo ella con tono suave — tuve que haberlas dejado en casa…

— ¿Tú casa? — Eli asintió.

— No está lejos, podemos llegar por ahí — y señalo un callejón oscuro contiguo al supermercado. Volteó hacia el sujeto y a este comenzaron a brillarle los ojos.

No tuvo dificultad alguna para colocarse de pie, Eli le tomó de la mano, tal cual lo hiciera con Oskar y prácticamente lo guió hacia el callejón.

— ¿Sabes pequeña?

— ¿Si?

— Es muy peligroso hablar con desconocidos ¿No te lo han dicho tus padres?

— No tengo padres — se detuvieron.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Estás sola?

— Si

— Si quieres yo… yo podría cuidarte, podríamos ir a mi casa

— ¿Tienes casa?

— Si, es pequeña, pero cabemos los dos. Los inviernos son tan crueles que nunca esta demás un poco de compañía ¿No lo crees?

— Puede ser — Eli sintió como poco a poco el sujeto comenzó a meter las manos por su cuello, desanudando la bufanda que Oskar ató con tanto esmero.

— Shh, no te ocurrirá nada

— Lo sé — Eli cogió las ropas del sujeto tirándolas para que él se pusiera a su altura, este no se hizo repetir la señal. Un gato paso veloz por el callejón y no les prestó atención. El rostro de Eli se volvió húmedo y un olor a podrido llegó a su nariz. Sintió cosquillas ante el contacto con la lengua del sujeto, pero no río. Pronto sintió las frías manos del sujeto colarse bajo su ropa, buscando algún hueco por el cual entrar. Esperó a que se dedicara a soltar el abrigo, lo que siempre tomaba más tiempo, incluso a ella.

— Shh, eres una buena niña ¿Cierto? — Eli no contestó, ya estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado excitada por todo ello, abrió la boca y dio un profundo mordisco en el cuello del sujeto, este solo se quejó mientras seguía desvistiéndola, cuando Eli lo cogió de los hombros con una fuerza que no era propia de una niña, pudo notar su miedo; él se tensó y comenzó a farfullar algo, Eli solo estaba atenta de lo que entraba por su boca, había alcohol y sustancias en esa sangre, había rastros de amargura por el cáncer que se comía a ese hombre, pero aún así le pareció delicioso.

Se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, algo que no podía probar con Oskar, algo que se eliminaba cuando era él quién le conseguía la sangre, sintió golpes en la cabeza y como el hombre le tomaba la cabeza con el único fin de sacársela de encima.

Eli se detuvo y respiró, cuando fijó la vista en el sujeto este le miraba agotado y con los ojos vidriosos.

— Puta — le dijo.

Eli se miró su ropa, de noche la sangre podría pasar sin ser notada sobre su abrigo. Aún así enrolló la bufanda por fuera para cubrir las manchas de su cuello, se acercó al hombre y le quitó su chaqueta para limpiarse el rostro. Lo abandonó en el callejón y se asomó por este para buscar a Oskar, estaba donde le había dejado mirando a todos lados, buscándole. Ella se acercó dando saltitos y tiró de su ropa.

Oskar soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó agachándose a su altura, Eli solo sonrió, le venía de maravilla a su aspecto el beber. Oskar notó las diferencias en su ropaje y levantó la bufanda.

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras de acá! — le gritó logrando asustarla. Sin dejar que ella contestara nada, la tomó en brazos y se alejó con ella.

Eli solo apoyó el rostro en los hombros de Oskar, una vez que llegaran a casa él se enfadaría más y la regañaría por haber salido sola a cazar. Quizás incluso le castigaría. No importaba , lo hecho, hecho estaba, se quedó mirando la rueda de la fortuna mientras esta se empequeñecía en la lejanía, solo entonces notó lo ligero que Oskar avanzaba.

No llevaba compra alguna con él.

* * *

><p><em>NA: _

_Creo que tengo una mente perversa, la escena del callejón me salió sin contratiempo alguno. _

_**(1*)** En el cap. anterior di a entender que este fic, en vez de basarse en la película, lo hacía más en el libro. Pues bien:_

_**ACA HAY SPOILER DEL LIBRO SI QUIERES LEERLO Y NO SABER NADA, SALTA ESTE PARRAFO:** Bueno, en el libró Hakän no muere al caer de se habitación en el edificio del hospital, debido a que Eli bebe de su sangre le contagia lo que ella llama su enfermedad y como Hakän no recibe sangre alguna comienza a moverse como un zombie, caminando solo con su bata del hospital, matando a gusto, avanzando derecho hasta donde Eli se encuentra. Después de mucho lo hace, en aquél sótano en el cual Oskar y Eli solían encontrarse, y al atraparla intenta violarla, pero Eli escapa y Hakän se encuentra con otro personaje. _

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido._

_No mentira... los reviews _

**_LuisAlejandro04: _**Gracias, he sido tu primera en español XD... ya lo dije tengo mente perversa ¬¬, bueno no soy muy buena leyendo en Ingles así que espero que no hayan muchas coincidencias más. Tengo al menos la visión (que estuvo meses estancada) de que si bien es un final feliz, para el libro y la película, no significa que todo sea perfecto de ahí en adelante, los personajes no lo son y de hecho si bien es una historia romántica, también es muy dramática y llena de un morbo que en vez de hacerla grotesca, la vuelve muy real.

_**Reader76: **_Lo tenía pensado, algo que fuera desde el punto de vista de Eli, ya que al menos sirve para ver en que están los dos personajes, pero desde luego que la recomendación es aceptada. Gracias a ti, por darte el tiempo de leer.

**kinerio: **De nada, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer, eres el más afortunado, ya que solo debiste esperar un poco más de un mes. XD, no suelo tardarme tanto en una historia, excepto si es que hay estancamiento. Pero bueno como las excusas agravan la falta solo me queda pedir disculpas. La historia se esta continuando.

_Ahora si. __Nos leemos._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


End file.
